


Touches

by DodoDenise



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Crowley was friends with Freddie Mercury, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid!Crowley, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Jumping through history, Other, Pining, Soft Azirphale, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoDenise/pseuds/DodoDenise
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had been careful showing any physical affection, never knowing whether they could be seen by their head offices.After the Armageddon-that-didn’t this changed. However, there had been moments before, when they were feeling brave or simply couldn’t stop themselves.





	Touches

1896  
Aziraphale and Crowley have never touched each other. Even after almost 6000 years they never dared to. There only were small accidental touches, but they had immediately pulled away. 

Aziraphale wanted to. He did from the moment they met. The vulnerable demon, with a little of a good heart. Crowley has grown very dear to him and he wished nothing more but express it with more than giving him knowing looks, showing him how much he appreciates his presence. But he kept his distance. No accidental touches. No brushing of arms. Just a silent agreement of keeping a distance in case they would ever be seen. 

Being in each others company was risky enough. Their Arrangement was even more so. He didn’t even dare think about it. So they couldn’t go a step closer. They couldn’t give their head offices any more reasons to make themselves look suspicious. 

However, Aziraphale was soft. He has always been but there were these moments when his love for everything around him was almost overwhelming and he needed to show it in one way or another so he wouldn’t feel like he combusted. Usually when this happened he was alone and there was no problem in handling it. If Crowley was present, he would find a way to make their paths separate. 

That day it was different. 

Crowley and Aziraphale were spending their day in St James’s park, feeding the ducks, talking. There was no reason for their meeting. Some time ago they still tried to find reasons for their meetings but both of them had given up. They knew fully well they enjoyed spending time together. 

Aziraphale watched two men walking in front of them. Their arms were linked, like it was common at that age for friends to do. The angel felt himself filling with love, the angelic love that sometimes came to visit more intense than usual. 

There was a comfortable silence between him and Crowley and the whole day has been so lovely. It had been just a matter of time for Aziraphale to get in this state. And that day, instead of any other day it had happened before, he didn’t flee Crowley’s side. Almost 6000 years were a wait too long. Aziraphale couldn’t stand keeping his distance any longer. 

So instead, he looked at him, waiting for Crowley to notice his gaze. The demon did, and without thinking about it twice, Aziraphale offered his arm and to his surprise, Crowley accepted the invitation. He linked his arm with the angel’s. 

Not a word was exchanged. Instead two small smiles and the comfortable silence continued, as they strolled through the park. 

1925  
Crowley grew to enjoy the 20s immensely. Not only was she finally able to present herself as female again and be comfortable with it in the society of that time, the female gender becoming more independent (Crowley had missed switching his gender whenever he felt like it without feeling disadvantaged because of it). She also enjoyed the exciting parties and festivities that seemed to go on for ever. Also, the alcohol was getting better again. 

She definitely needed all this after the grey years of war. 

So Crowley went through the nights in London as Ms Crowley, embracing the beautiful dresses and accessories. 

Also, it was easier than ever to tempt people. There was always someone too drunk to think straight. Always someone who was blinded by beauty. Crowley’s work was done in the matter of minutes and therefore she was able to have fun and take advantage of the pleasantries of the time. 

One night Crowley decided to invite Aziraphale to go to her favorite dance club. She knew angles didn’t dance, but she also knew that Aziraphale didn’t care about what angels “do”. Crowley also found out about the Gavotte. But she wouldn’t tell Aziraphale that she did. 

Aziraphale had been enjoying the art that this time was brought to existence at this time. Most of the festivities went right past him. So as soon as they stepped foot into the club, Crowley immediately noticed that her companion wasn’t used to this. 

Aziraphale stood at the entrance, watching everything around him stiffly. Crowley rolled her eyes at him. 

‘Come on, angel, loosen up, have a little fun for once.’

‘I’m not sure this is anything I’d enjoy.’, he admitted, still eyeing the crowd critically. 

‘You will. Now come.’ Crowley said, diving into the crowd, her eyes still on Aziraphale. 

The angel followed, if so hesitantly. Crowley led them to a couch at the side with a perfect view over everything happening around them. She hoped this would allow Aziraphale to slowly get in the mood. 

They sat down and the angel continued his occupation of watching the club. Crowley ordered them drinks, strong ones. If nothing worked, alcohol definitely would. And Aziraphale never said no to a good drink after all. 

Aziraphale gazed at her. Taking her in for the first time that evening. ‘So, you’re enjoying yourself?’, he asked. 

‘I certainly am. One of my favorite eras I’d say.’ 

‘Yes, this appears to be more your scene.’

‘My scene? What is that supposed to mean?’

‘Well, I’ve certainly noticed you going around tempting a lot. I guess parties like these make it easier for you lot.’, Aziraphale explained. 

‘You’ve been watching me.’ Crowley smirked at him, ignoring the the warm feeling swelling up inside him, focusing on teasing Aziraphale instead. 

Aziraphale blushed. ‘Well, a little yes. I have to know what you are up to and all that. So you don’t do anything too bad so I’d have to step in.’

‘Sure.’ Still smirking, Crowley leaned back, crossing her arms and looking at the angel. 

The night went on, Crowley continuing to order them drinks and Aziraphale didn’t stop her. They chatted happily, about whatever crossed their minds. Aziraphale mostly blabbering on and on about the growing creativity in literature the last few years.

And he was getting drunk. So was Crowley. She was slouching down in the couch, Aziraphale’s always perfect posture also slowly crumbling. 

Crowley knew she probably would never do any of this sober, but the alcohol made her brave and ever so often she’d inch closer to Aziraphale, until they sat side by side, knees touching loosely, shoulders brushing softly. 

They ended up in a comfortable silence. They were both watching the club roaring with life. Their side still touching as they sat in the couch, leaning back, relaxing. 

A few minutes went by like this, but Crowley felt the energy from around her infecting her. It just took one of her favorite songs for her to jump up. Crowley reached her hand down to Aziraphale who took it a little confused and got up. She dragged him along through the crowd, on the dance floor. She was full of life and she wanted to share it with Aziraphale. 

‘You know how to dance, right?’, she asked Aziraphale, who stood in front of her, a little lost. 

‘Not whatever it is they are doing here, no.’

‘Alright then, I’ll teach you.’ 

Crowley wasn’t sure what got her so excited and driven. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the music roaring in her ears. But it didn’t matter. She positioned herself in front of Aziraphale, raising the hands they were still holding. She guided his other hand to her waist, placing her own on his shoulder. 

‘Normally the man leads, but this’ll do. Just do what I do and let me lead you.’

Aziraphale eyed her doubtfully, but she didn’t give him another chance to think about it, because she started to move. It was way too fast for Aziraphale to follow, but Crowley just dragged him along. The alcohol made both their movements sketchy and weird, but nobody cared, least of all Crowley and Aziraphale. 

Although Aziraphale seemed to be doubtful at first, he immediately followed Crowley the second she started moving. Crowley felt how Aziraphale held her, trying to follow whatever it is she did. Crowley couldn’t remember being quite this happy for a long time. The angel trusting her like that, letting her lead him, meant more than she dared to admit to herself. 

The dancing was messy to put it nicely but it didn’t matter. They were having fun and laughing and nothing was stopping them. 

1941  
Suddenly, everything was ruins around them. Aziraphale in the middle of it, unable to move, not able to comprehend fully what just happened. 

He looked at Crowley. He was standing there, all cool, as if it wasn’t a big deal. As if he didn’t just save the angel’s life. Or well, saved him from discorporation. 

He slowly took off his hat. ‘That was very kind of you.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Well, it was. No paperwork for a start.’ 

Aziraphale still wasn’t really able to cope with the situation. Adrenaline flooding his system. A huge amount of fondness for Crowley. It all made him nervous, insecure. 

Then the sudden horror overwhelming him. ‘Oh the books! Oh i forgot all the books! Oh they’ll all be blown too...’ Aziraphale notices Crowley walking past him, and like a literal angel, grabs the bag he had just given the Nazi spy a minute ago and hands it to Aziraphale. 

In that very second thousands of thoughts were going through him at once. His knees felt weak and as if it wasn’t already too overwhelming, it found a new peak. 

Crowley’s hand brushed his when taking the bag and he felt it going through him like a lightning bolt: Love. 

Not only the normal fondness he had always felt towards his friend. Not even the friendly love he had accepted was there. This was new. This was romantic. This was Love. Capital letter Love. 

Being an angel, love already was an ever present feeling he had towards every being. He also felt it more intense than any other species. So feeling it now, realizing it now, was like a tsunami hitting him completely unprepared. 

‘Little demonic miracle of mine. Lift home?’ Crowley said, his voice soft and tender, like he would usually never allow it to be. 

Aziraphale could do nothing but stare. Overwhelmed. Loving. Hell, loving like he never did before. 

He collected himself as fast as he could and stumbled on behind Crowley, trying to catch up. 

Crowley was leaning against a brand new car. It was black and shining in extreme contrast with its destroyed surroundings. The angel’s eyes were purely on the demon. He stepped in front of him, softly touching his arm. 

‘Thank you, my dear.’

He let his hand linger there for a few more seconds, until he retreated it. He sat down on the passengers seat, smiling to himself. God, what was he getting himself into?

1991  
The years have gone by and Aziraphale got over the initial shock of the realization of his feelings. He had been observing Crowley more closely ever since and soon realized he used to have quite a blind spot for anything related to the topic. 

Aziraphale started noticing the many little side glances, the longing stares and when Crowley sometimes took off his glasses, the pure love in his eyes when he looked at Aziraphale. It was somewhat guarded. Someone who didn’t know Crowley wouldn’t be able to read most of his gestures. But Aziraphale did know Crowley and now that he didn’t turn away from the thought he was aware of the meaning of them. 

Aziraphale started returning the gestures, although he didn’t really change a lot, as his emotions were very visible on his face most of the time anyway. He was just more conscious about the messages he gave Crowley. 

He also realized that Crowley was the a lot braver than him and therefore ready to take risks. 

Although it took the demon a while, he at some point understood the looks Aziraphale was giving him. Crowley might be an idiot, but he wasn’t when it was about knowing Aziraphale. That was what the angel trusted on: them knowing each other better than anything. 

The demon sometimes tried to push them closer together. And as much as it hurt Aziraphale, he had to reject him. There was too much fear. Fear, that heaven would find out. Or hell. Maybe they would be able to talk their way out of it if they were just seen together, but it would be almost impossible to explain anything that would be more intimate than what they had at the moment. 

So the angel had to push Crowley away sometimes, knowing he was hurting them both by doing so. But he knew the demon understood why he did it. So he slowed down for him. Taking a step back again. Patiently waiting for Aziraphale. 

Crowley had invited Aziraphale to a funeral. It wasn’t what they usually did, neither of them having lot’s of contact to humans, but Crowley had made an exception for one. Freddie Mercury. 

Aziraphale didn’t know the man well, but he understood why Crowley was so drawn to him. Sometimes Crowley would tell him about Freddie. He had been a great friend for the demon and that made the fact of the early passing even harder. 

Aziraphale immediately agreed to come along not wanting Crowley to go through this alone. By not associating with humans a lot they were able to avoid grief most of the time. But when it was there, it was even harder. 

They were sitting in the big hall in silence. Crowley was lucky they didn’t decide to do the ceremony in a church, avoiding another tap dance. The location looked very similar to one nevertheless. 

They sat far behind, trying not to catch anyone’s attention. Neither of them were good with that. Crowley more than Aziraphale, but the demon wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. 

He looked absolutely miserable. He slouched even deeper into his seat than normal, nothing appeared to be able to make even the faintest smile appear on his face. Aziraphale, who was usually the very emotional one of the pair, tried to keep it together to offer Crowley something to hold onto. Some kind of support. 

The ceremony went on. Many people were talking in the memory of the great things Freddie had done and also the hole that was now left behind inside them. It was getting more and more difficult to not let the tears take over. 

When Aziraphale glanced to his side, he saw tears silently streaming down Crowley’s cheeks. He had never seen Crowley cry before and seeing him now was absolutely heartbreaking. 

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back. He had to comfort Crowley.  
So he placed his hand softly on top of Crowley’s. 

The demon glanced to his right, looking at Aziraphale with a grateful expression. He turned his hand around and let their fingers entwine. Aziraphale squeezed their hands reassuringly, a small smile on his face. 

They continued to listen to the ceremony like that, hands linked and neither of them thinking of letting go for even as second. 

As it came to an end, they left the building, being one of the last ones to reach the garden. Their hands were still linked but Aziraphale knew Crowley needed the support right now. He led them outside, to the side, in the shadow of everything else around them. 

Aziraphale turned to Crowley, observing his face. His cheeks were still a little wet and he didn’t have to take if his glasses to know the enormous amount of sadness spread on his face. 

They broke all their unspoken rules that day anyway, so Aziraphale didn’t push back his impulses, but instead embraced Crowley in a tight hug. He felt Crowley immediately sinking into the embrace, his head resting on the angel’s shoulder. 

The demon’s body started to shake as Crowley sobbed into Aziraphale’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed by his sadness. Crowley was so used to pushing back his feelings, that now he once he opened up, he wasn’t able to stop the flood of emotions. But his angel was there with him, holding him. 

‘It’s alright, dear. I’m here.’

Aziraphale took Crowley with him. He wouldn’t let the demon alone as long as he was grieving like that. He wouldn’t have to go through this alone. 

They arrived at the bookshop and Crowley let himself fall down on the sofa in the back room. He stared at the ceiling blankly, completely caught up in his thoughts. As Aziraphale followed, he brushed gently through Crowley’s hair, bringing him back to reality. 

‘He didn’t deserve to die this early, angel.’

‘No one does. But that it what happens when illnesses like these spread.’ Aziraphale smiled sadly and sat down next to him, gently pushing him aside to have space. 

Aziraphale thought back to the time the plague was rushing through Europe, killing everything in its way. And Crowley, healing a child. 

‘He was the best human friend I ever had. I have never been able to connect that much to a human being.’

‘I know. You told me.’

‘Why is it that I have to choose the ones that are killed early?’ 

‘I don’t think either of us are capable of making it easy for ourselves.’

‘I guess not.’

Crowley slipped closer again. He looked at the angel questioning, but he nodded. Crowley continued to slide closer and putting his head on Aziraphale’s lab. The angel took a blanket that was laying beside them and put it on Crowley gently, covering his whole body that was cramped on the rather small couch. Aziraphale’s fingers slipped in Crowley’s hair, gently stroking it.  
‘Thank you, angel.’ 

With that Crowley slipped into sleep and Aziraphale accompanying him all night, stroking his hair and looking after him. 

2016  
That day in 1991 wasn’t mentioned again. The angel distanced himself again and it was like it was before. Although it wasn’t. In their hearts they both knew how significant their interactions had been. It was the first time they allowed to share their love this openly, through touch, with both of them knowing what was between them, or rather what both of them tried to push away as much as possible. 

However, when Armaggedon was approaching there was no time to dwell on these thoughts. All Aziraphale thought was what he was going to say next to the child, what interaction would do him the most good. His mind was raging with fear that it wouldn’t be enough, that he wouldn’t succeed. While trying to be the kindest gardener he could possibly be he was falling apart inside. 

Constant stress was just piling up. He felt abandoned by heaven (although he didn’t admit it to himself yet). Somehow, he and Crowley were supposed to rescue the whole of the human race. Not only that, every living being on earth was at stake. With every passing day the storm inside him was growing. 

Crowley knew. He didn’t feel any different. Aziraphale could see it in the way he looked every time they met up to exchange their progress. His shoulders were tense. His whole body seemed stiff which was very odd with Crowley usually swaggering about. Every muscle in his face seemed tense. Constant worry reflecting from it. 

It was a Saturday evening. Aziraphale and Crowley have been working all day. Young Warlock was still having heavy mood swings, from emotionless staring around to fascination of everything around him (and even then it could change from cruel to kind fascination. Sometimes he’d listen to brother Francis talking about the animals and plants and the garden. All the life flowing around him and how much he should love it. And on other days Aziraphale would watch Warlock watch animals fight and he would cheer them on, to kill the other. And depending on the size of the animal, he’d help a hand if the animals didn’t seem to get on themselves. Of course this would always happen if he thought brother Francis wasn’t able to see him)

Aziraphale was picking up his last supplies when he’d see Crowley walk out of the front door. The angel hurriedly put the tools away and caught up to his friend. 

‘Crowley!’

‘Angel?’

Aziraphale caught up to him, walking next to him. 

‘Want a ride home?’ he asked.

‘That would be very kind, my dear. I’m exhausted.’

Crowley nodded in agreement and continued his way to the Bentley, Aziraphale close by his side. 

They drove in silence, just the sound of the humming of the engine and queen playing in the background. Just as silently the Bentley got to a stop next to the bookshop with Crowley waiting for Aziraphale to get out. He looked at his lap. 

‘Crowley, would you like to join me for a bottle of wine?’ He looked up again. ‘It has been so stressful lately and I need to get my head off all of this’, he continued carefully. 

There was a beat of silence, till he replied shortly ‘Yeah. Sure.’ and got out of the car. 

Aziraphale smiled happily. He wasn’t sure if could have achieved his goal of forgetting everything for a momentum he were to be alone. And Crowley was nice company of course. 

Crowley let himself fall down on the couch in the back room. He snapped his fingers and Nanny Ashtoreth was replaced by a man in simple, but comfortable clothing, a messy man bun and the usual glasses. 

‘There’s no need to wear the glasses, dear, you know that.’

He only received a mumble as a reply, but Crowley took off the glasses anyway. 

‘Just a habit.’ He then said.  
Aziraphale smiled at him. He took a bottle of his strongest wine from the back room and pours it in two glasses that miraculously appeared on the table. Crowley immediately took his glass and drained half of it. Aziraphale sat down with his own glass and sipped it slowly. 

‘I needed this.’, Crowley sighed. 

‘So did I... So, uhm, how is it going with Warlock for you?’, Aziraphale asks hesitantly. 

‘Please don’t talk about work. We do that all the time anyway.’

‘You’re right.’ Aziraphale took another sip of his wine and stared into the distance. It didn’t result in the effect he was hoping for, so he imitated Crowley and drowned most of his glass in one go. He didn’t have the nerve to be sober and just wanted to drift off. Crowley eyed him but didn’t comment. 

It took Aziraphale some more sips to finally let go and relax a little. He started blabbering about everything and nothing: the latest book he read, some new food he tried, some interesting people he saw in the area lately. Nothing special but it helped to distract him. 

Crowley listened. He watched Aziraphale as he talked on, rarely adding anything to the conversation. He probably didn’t really care about the things Aziraphale told him, but he knew Crowley enjoyed just listening to anything that crossed Aziraphale’s mind. 

They drifted off more and more, getting more drunk with the minute. With Crowley also getting more drunk, he also started to add more to the nonsense that was their conversation. 

‘Ducks are fascinating.’, Crowley lulled. ‘They kind of have always been there. They just sit there.’

‘Wonder what they think of.’ 

‘Bread.’

‘Probably.’

‘You ever petted a duck?’  
‘No. But Warlock has. He wanted to see ducks. Told him a lot about them.’

‘I remember him telling me about ducks. Wondered where he got it from. Makes sense it was you. He always tells me of animals because if you.’

‘I’m glad he does. I always worry he’ll forget as soon as he leaves. He can be so confusing. One second I think it’s all going great. Then... oh I don’t know. He seems more demonic? And then just a week later he’s all cuddling animals again. Or just curious about a lot of nice things.’ Aziraphale is silent for a moment. He feels the worry bubbling up inside of him. Starting to talk about Warlock was a mistake. 

‘I’m afraid, Crowley. I don’t know how this works. I have never raised a child. I rarely see a human as much as I see him. How do I even know it’s going well? Maybe inside he is all antichrist and evil already but he just doesn’t show me.’

He takes another long sip of wine. His voice started shaking. 

‘What if I failed? If we failed? If everything will be destroyed. It’s our responsibility and I don’t even know if I’m doing this right.’ It was the first time Aziraphale admitted his fears out loud. 

Crowley didn’t reply. He watched Aziraphale carefully, studying his face. Aziraphale could see the pain behind those guarded eyes. The alcohol had been lowering his walls. He didn’t look nearly as put together as he did as Nanny Ashtoreth. Of course Aziraphale was aware of the pressure Crowley felt all the time. He knew him, after all. It was something quite different to see it this unguarded anyway. 

Aziraphale felt alone. He knew he didn’t have to. He had Crowley. But they were still doing the opposite, quite literally. 

They went on drinking in silence. Crowley drowned the rest of his glass to start his next one. The bottle miraculously still wasn’t empty after a few hours of using it. 

It took two more glasses of wine after Aziraphale confession for Crowley to react. 

He put his glass on the table. Slowly, he got up to stand by Aziraphale’s chair. He touched his shoulder, first hesitantly, then more confident. The demon locked eyes with Aziraphale, telling him, without saying a word of it out loud ‘I know what you are feeling. It’s okay. I’m here with you’. Aziraphale was more than grateful for it. 

Crowley’s Hand moved up to Aziraphale’s cheek. He gently held it, the angel embracing the touch, closing his eyes. 

‘It will be fine. We have it under control.’

Aziraphale had rarely heard Crowley’s voice this soft. He opened his eyes again to look at Crowley, but he was moving away, retreating his hand and sitting down on the couch again (half laying down, to be exact). 

The distance was too much. He was just starting to feel better, get a grip on his emotions again. 

Without thinking about it twice he got up and followed Crowley. He was too drunk to worry of the consequences of being seen. He got down next to the demon, close enough to make their shoulders brush. The demon didn’t comment. Instead, he took the angel’s hand in his. 

Aziraphale let himself slouch down next to Crowley. He rested his head on his shoulder, embracing the closeness and comfort with every cell of his body. 

Crowley replied to the gesture by pressing his hand. Aziraphale took every bit of support he could get. He felt absolutely at peace. Not only drunk from the alcohol, but also by the closeness to Crowley. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Crowley was able to redirect his emotions like no one else could. 

But most importantly: He didn’t feel alone anymore. 

2019  
Crowley and Aziraphale were standing by Adam’s side. They were holding the boy’s hands. Crowley looked over to Aziraphale and could see fear, but also a new kind of ambition he hadn’t seen before. Aziraphale had joined Crowley’s side: their own side. He took the stand for human kind. He stood by Crowley. All this gave him new strength. 

Heaven and hell wouldn’t care for now. They were busy for a while. They had to stop their armies from going out to fight, after all. There was enough else to worry about before they could think about an angel and a demon being resistant. 

There was nothing holding him back. 

Well, there was still the matter with Satan shooting out of the ground every second now. But he was certain Adam was clever enough to stop it. He had just witnessed four kids winning against the four horsemen of the apocalypse after all. 

And so Adam did win. Satan was gone. Armaggedon was stopped. Just like that. 

Crowley nudged Aziraphale with his shoulder, a happy smile spreading on his face. He put all his relief into that smile. Aziraphale smiled back a little nervously. He was still fidgeting, obviously not yet realizing the worst has been avoided. 

‘It’s okay, angel. It’s over.’ 

‘Do you think it was right to abandon heaven?’

‘Oh for someone’s sake, are you kidding me? Do I think it was right for you to not be by the side of some murderous, power-seeking angels?’

The angel stared at the ground, still unsure. 

‘Don’t worry, angel. It’s fine.’ He touched Aziraphale’s arm reassuringly. Then he promptly decided against it and pulled him into a hug instead. Who the fuck cared if he touched the angel now? No one would stop him. No one would stop him be close to his angel again. No one would stop them being happy together. They’d make sure it it. 

Aziraphale was a little tense at first, but then embraced the hug as well and put his arms around Crowley. The comfort from hugging Aziraphale was immense. He never wanted to let go again. 

However, Aziraphale did after a while. He snickered when Crowley tried to hold him longer and turned himself out of the demon’s arms.  
‘We’re not done yet, my dear.’ 

The nervousness from before had left Aziraphale. He was confident again. Crowley nodded shortly. 

‘I know.’ He replied. 

Aziraphale touched Crowley’s hand shortly, making his heart flutter happily. 

They went on like that all day. Small touches here and there. These small things they have been holding back all this time. Crowley’s heart always replied happily, a sappy smile rising up. Aziraphale’s eyes were practically glowing. The loving stares were almost too much to handle. 

When they entered the bus to London they were holding hands. Sitting down, they let their full length of their sides touch each other. The moment Aziraphale softly rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder he almost choked up. After 6000 years of barely any touching at all he didn’t realize how much he had wanted to, always carefully pushing any need away. 

And now here he was. Sitting with Aziraphale in a bus together, holding hands, the angel’s head on his shoulder, their sides pressed together. To say he was happy would be an understatement. 

They would be able to handle the aftermath of their actions at some point. If they were able to survive Armaggedon, they’d survive some angry angels and demons. 

A few days later  
Aziraphale and Crowley were sitting in the Ritz. 

They were independent, on their own side, not afraid to be bothered by their head offices. It was a liberating feeling. For the first time in Aziraphale’s existence he had the feeling he could truly exhale. 

They toasted to the world. And it was truly meant that way. Because now Aziraphale didn’t only save the world, he also had all the world he needed without limitations. And that included Crowley. 

Aziraphale felt like he was bursting with love. He was so unbelievably happy and content. 

They were talking and talking. Or rather, Aziraphale did the talking, like usual, with Crowley watching him. They were both smiling, unguarded.

At some point Crowley got to sit a little more straight, in contrast to his usual half laying down on chairs. He put his hand on the table and Aziraphale understood, putting his own hand on top of Crowley’s. It was the first time they touched like this in public, showcasing a romantic gesture. Not hidden by darkness of the night, actively trying to be in the background or simply being at home. Not hiding it behind a gesture of friendship. 

Their eyes met, both of them acknowledging the moment and smiling even more. The angel’s heart was racing, jumping happily. The fluttering all in his body increased even more. It took Aziraphale a a few seconds to get control over himself again to continue blabbering about everything and nothing, their hands still clasped on top of each other. 

When they left the Ritz, they were still holding hands. Nothing would Part them now. Not now they once got the taste of it. It made them way too happy. This was the way it was supposed to be. 

Arriving at Aziraphale’s bookshop, they stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say or do, so they just ended up looking at each other. Crowley was smiling at him and that alone made his heart melt. 

Aziraphale turned to Crowley and carefully took off his glasses. Golden eyes meet him curiously. He could look at them for ever. Love was painted on them as clear as sunlight and Aziraphale could drown in it. He doubted his look at Crowley would say anything different. 

But they didn’t need to stay quiet about it anymore. They could say it. 

Aziraphale put Crowley’s glasses in his pocket and reached up to cup the demon’s cheek. He was trembling a little and his breath was shaking. But he had to say it, so he did. 

‘I love you, Crowley.’ It was barely more than a whisper, but they were standing close enough for Crowley to hear him. 

‘I love you too, angel.’ His voice was tender. It felt like Azirphale‘s whole body was fluttering with love, happiness and excitement. 

Crowley went in to reach for Aziraphale, putting his hands on the angel’s waist. Their eyes were still linked, both of them wearing a sappy smile. And Aziraphale leaned in. Their lips touched gently, Crowley kissing back. It was full of love and relief. It was a final symbol for choosing and entering their own side.  
And it made them the happiest beings alive.


End file.
